Wonderland
by Morgan-Kaze-Tsukai
Summary: Haruna was just a normal girl leading a dreary life. That is, until a certain little rabbit showed up and changed everything. Alice in Wonderland AU, Kuroo x Reader x Oikawa


**Hello all~ **

**So, here I am again with some more trash. Oops. This is my first time writing a full on fic for this fandom so I'm intrigued to see how this will go down. I guess we'll just have to see.**

**Anyway, I got this idea from reading a Kuroo x Reader story where they said something about how if Kuroo grinned any wider, he'd turn into the Cheshire Cat. So then I made a dumb post about it on Tumblr {insert shameless plug here: imagine-haikyuuboys}, and somehow, it morphed into this. So I hope you enjoy.**

Oh, how dreary, the finite elements of existence. The entirety of it was quite drab as well, in all honesty. Each dawn granted a rosy covering across the sky, along with it the opportunity for a fresh start. Yet rarely was that opportunity ceased, even more rarely so brought near to completion. The day passed, the glowing spot of the sun creeping ever so carefully overhead a reminder of the chance not taken. It would, eventually, encounter the horizon, at which point it would sink once again, the sky fading into a shade of navy, and the shimmering moon beginning it's rule. Soon enough the sun would yet again rise, and the cycle would continue on, becoming increasingly apparent with each repetition.

These were the musings of a young Haruna Miyamoto as she rested amidst the grass, mindlessly watching the aforementioned cycle advance. Her rose colored hair splayed out behind her, creating quite the contrast from the emerald grass she made her temporary bed upon. A kitten lay curled up on her stomach, furthering the serene atmosphere.

"I think too much, don't I, Kenma?" She noted softly, scratching the kitten's dark head. The response she earned was merely a wide yawn before he tucked himself back into the ball he could be found in previously.

His lack of interest in her words didn't faze her, though, and she continued on in her reflections. "It all feels meaningless as of late. I wake up in the morning. I go to school. I come home. I go to sleep. Maybe I'm just being over dramatic, I don't know. But I can't shake this feeling that I'm meant to be a part of more than this eternal monotony, you know?"

Kenma _didn't _know. But he showed no signs that he intended to inform the girl of this. After all, he was a cat. Speaking wasn't particularly the forte of cats, or at least of any cats that Haruna was acquainted with.

"I'd like to just runaway," she continued, finding that Kenma was far better at lending an ear than anyone she knew. "From what or to where, I don't have a clue. But I'd like to. Maybe to a world of my own?"

Silence briefly overtook the duo as she contemplated her last words. A world of her own… it certainly did sound appealing. She felt the faintest of grins begin to form on her lips as she began constructing said world in her thoughts.

"That actually sounds pretty nice… First of all, animals would be able to talk. There's got to be more going on in that little pudding head of yours than you let on."

The cat raised his head momentarily, almost as if in protest to her words, before dropping it back down and falling back into the clutches of sleep.

Haruna scoffed at this reaction. "It figures that you'd fall asleep when I'm talking to you. Your attitude aside, I think it'd be fascinating to hear from animals. Hell, why stop with animals? Why not plants, too? I'll bet the flowers are great conversationalists."

Almost as if on cue, the wildflowers dotted among the plain began swaying in the breeze as Haruna closed her eyes, letting the image of this world of hers overtake her.

"There'd be no school. Absolutely none. We'd all just be born knowing what we need to know. Just that one little detail would make life infinitely more pleasant, don't you think? … I'd get to do with my time as _I _want to do with my time. I'll admit, it's starting to sound pretty tempting, running away to this world."

The insides of her eyelids danced with the images. Vibrant colors everywhere that the eye could see, beautiful, grassy fields, a sky that never turned dark… it was the land of her dreams. The land of every child's dreams, truly; just a dream that the fifteen year old had never outgrown.

"And, of course, there's one immensely important detail that I couldn't _dream _of forgetting," she noted, smile morphing into something more reminiscent of a smirk. "Boys. Boys, boys everywhere. "There wouldn't need to be a single girl aside from myself. Only me, in a world where school is nonexistent, the conversations between you and I are more than one sided, and there are masses of boys just _dying _to give me their attention. It really is a dream world, isn't it?"

Unfortunately, though, she was not in that world, and the smile melted off of her face when Kenma didn't speak back to her. She opened her eyes again to find that the cycle had progressed quite far across the span of time that had passed as she thought, and the sun had nearly met with the horizon.

The heaviest of sighs pushed its way past her lips as she realized that she needed to be getting home - to fall back into her role in the cycle. Gently, she stroked the kitten until he awoke, lifting him ever so carefully as she prepared to stand.

However, just as she was about to get up, something stopped her. Something that she didn't quite recognize.

She squinted at the tall grass ahead, attempting to make out just what is was that she saw. After a while of observing, she came to the conclusion that it was two long, white ears sticking out from the grass. Two… very long white ears. Two very, _very _long white ears.

It was instinct for her to assume that it was a rabbit - what other creature had ears like that, after all? But never had she seen a rabbit quite so large. She was _certain _that they couldn't possibly grow to be such a size.

Gently, she set Kenma down as she stood, though remained in a crouched position. "Curiosity killed the cat…" she mumbled to herself, but opting not to take her own advice, she approached it ever so slowly.

'Slowly', however, was clearly not the correct approach to the situation, for as soon as she began to move, so did it, hopping straight out from the grass. It was a creature she had never seen the likes of before. It was quite clearly a boy, through and through, with messy ginger hair, and perhaps about her age (though quite considerably shorter). He wasn't a normal boy, though. He had the long white ears of a rabbit, and a bushy tail to match. In addition to that, he was dressed quite sharply - a nice vest with a pocket watch to match. She would've liked to stay, to further observe him and get a grasp of just what he was, but he had other ideas.

With his jump came the words, "I'm late!", as he began scrambling off at the speed of light.

Perhaps not her most tactful move, she stood and shouted after him, "Wait, rabbit!"

His head snapped around just long enough to catch a glimpse of her before he immediately looked forward once more, continuing to run ahead. "I can't talk!" He called out behind himself quite desperately, voice growing increasingly quieter with each passing second. "I'll be late! I can't be late!"

"Like hell I'll let this get away from me…" muttered Haruna, heart beginning to beat faster with excitement at the thought of an adventure. She kicked off her shoes, bidding Kenma a curt goodbye before taking off after the rabbit boy as fast as her legs would allow her. "Late for what, exactly?" She shouted out as she began to close the distance between them, even if only slightly.

"I'm _late_!" He called out, still failing to explain just what for. "I don't have the time to say why!"

"You clearly do, if you're able to say other things as you run!" Noted Haruna, beginning to catch up quite well. Perhaps this rabbit boy was an intriguing creature, but he was apparently also quite dumb.

But the frantic voice continued to shout only, "Late! I'll be late!"

"At least give me your name?" She pleaded, desperate to get at least _some _information out of this obstinate creature.

"Hinata!" Squeaked the boy. "I'm going to be late!"

Haruna gave up on the logical part of her pursuit, deciding to save her breath the shouting and just follow after him. He would lead her to wherever it was he was so petrified of being late to.

She had to commend him; despite how long they had been sprinting, it seemed that he was never lacking in energy. She, on the hand, was suffering from what could only be called an under abundance. But she refused to let her fatigue stop her; she was a girl with a mission now, and she refused to quit until she had what she wanted, even if her only reason for wanting it was self gratification. She had a one track mind (though, whether to be proud or ashamed of that fact, she could never quite decide).

After what seemed like an eternity and then some, Hinata scurried down into a hole. Haruna dropped down to her knees as she looked after him.

Squinting down into the hole, she saw only darkness. Granted, it didn't really do all that much to help that the moon was now her only light source, save for the distant stars glittering eons away. As desperately as she tried, she just could not see a bottom, an end to this abyss.

So, she took a leap.

Whether that was a leap of faith or of utter stupidity, she hadn't a clue, but so began Haruna's fall.

**Wow I wonder what's gonna happen it's not like literally everyone knows or anything. **

**Please review, favorite, follow, all that jazz :3 But mostly review bc I love to see what people have to say about my writing**


End file.
